syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Girdeux
:Anton Girdeaux is the first technical boss you have to fight in Syphon Filter and considered wildly amongst fans as one of the most popular. Though appearing less than twice in the first game, he made a minor reappearance in the main game of Syphon Filter 2 and even made it as a playable character in the Multiplayer (however, so did a lot of the other characters who had names...except for Pavel Kravitch). His french accent along with his quotes are well-known amongst the hardcore fans, many speaking in his tongue as he says "Look around Logan. This hall contains a mosaic depicting the entire history of your country's wars and aggressions. We are about to make an addition to it!" Biography Name: Anton Girdeux Sex : Male Height: 6'0" Age : 29 Weight: 200 pounds Birthplace : Toulouse, France Eye Color : Blue Nationality : French Hair Color : Blonde Background : classified Machinist, 1988-1992. Girdeaux has no official records linking him to any significant criminal activity. Believed to have been recruited into the Black Baton ranks by Mara Aramov. Training : Certification by French Society of Machinists, 1988. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/198876/4232 Syphon Filter game manual, dossier pages) Appearances Syphon Filter :First introduced in the opening FMV as a flashback in Costa Rica, he along with Erich Rhoemer and Mara Aramov are burning a plantation harvesting a certain plant. While he uses his flamethrower to destroy all the evidence, Mara eliminates Ellis. They all leave the area before Gabe and Lian arrive. He is then later introduced by Lian Xing to their superiors while observing security footage in the Washington D.C. Subway, it is made apparent that he is a well-known terrorist at this point (as well as having been recognized by Gabe and Lian, due to a not-so-direct previous encounter in Costa Rica). Observed as a high-ranking member in Erich Rhoemer's terrorist group, he is their Munitions Expert and serves as acting Commander when Rhoemer is not around. :After the events in the subway, Gabriel Logan learns that Girdeux as well as his triggerman, Jorge Marcos, along with all their underlings, have eliminated Jenkin's team and have set up 4 viral bombs within the Lincoln Memorial Park. As Gabe proceeds and manages to disarm all the bombs, he locates a communications device which pinpoints another viral bomb within the Lincoln Memorial and figures that Girdeux is in there as well. After eliminating henchmen as well as Jorge Marcos himself, Gabe proceeds into the Lincoln Memorial to confront Girdeux. :As the two meet, it is clear that this won't be a friendly meeting as Gabe opens the conversation by asking if Girdeux is being paid enough to die for his boss, Rhoemer. Anton remarks with a chuckle, complimenting Gabe on his optimism that he might succeed in defeating him and comments on the history of the very monument they are standing in. In his most memorable quote, he remarks on how they are about to make an addition to the wars depicted on the walls of the memorial. Gabe then proclaims his victory and the fight begins. :In a mission briefing Gabe learns that he can't use explosive weapons to defeat Girdeaux as the resulting explosion would ignite the viral bomb, thus killing the two of them as well as causing significant damage (possibly endangering civilians in the area as well). So instead Gabe uses conventional weapons on Girdeaux. Finding that Anton is almost impervious to bullets and that damaging him proves difficult due to his armor, Gabe discovers a weakspot in the fuel pack on Girdeaux's back. Whilst avoiding flame bursts and ducking behind columns, he keeps on firing at the pack until finally it explodes into a flaming inferno. The fires scorch Girdeux from inside of his armor and despite his agonizing screams, Gabe walks away without looking back... calling in a CBDC to deal with getting the bomb out, as well as now extinguishing the fire. Eventually the agents transfer Girdeaux to a morgue. : Syphon Filter 2 :Though not having any involvement in the story itself, he is discovered in the Bio-Labs Morgue by Gabriel Logan after he climbs through an air duct. He appeared to have died in agony, as is seen when Gabe walks away after their fight in the first game. :He is also available as a playable character in the multi-player mode. This model does not have the flamethrower pack and has all the same attributes as any other playable character. However you must unlock him by completing the C-130 Crash Site level in under three minutes. Along with Girdeaux, you will also unlock Jonathan Phagan, Vladimir Gabrek, Marcos, Erich Rhoemer, and the Evil Scientist. Syphon Filter 3 :Though not technically implied, one is to assume he is seen behind Erich Rhoemer during the scene where Mara shoots Ellis, walking by and torching the plantation. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror :Only mentioned by Gabe during a mission briefing after fighting the Red Section terrorist, Red Jack. He remarks on their similarity by their use of flame throwers and how they both ended up dying. Equipment Special Full-Body Armor :Girdeaux's body-armor appears to be an early version of the ABS Armor later used by Jason Chance and various soldiers under Lyle Stevens. It is unknown if he is wearing the armor underneath his uniform (or if his armor is specifically made from that material). The armor covers his entire body below his head, completely impervious to conventional weapons. There is no weak spot on any portion of his body except for the fuel-pack on his back (which isn't attached within the side of the armor, but rather the explosive heat from shooting it burns through the armor at a rate that eventually gets inside the armor to burn him alive). That given, the only way to defeat Girdeux in this armor is to shoot that giant pack on his back (even though the back of his head is visible behind the torch-mask. As according to an intel report before fighting Girdeaux, here is a quote on his armor. :"Spysat has completed a detailed analysis of Girdeux's body armor it is imperious to all conventional weapons. Our armor specialists are working on it, but your agent may have to improvise to find a weak point." The Flame-Thrower :Anton Girdeaux's signature weapon is a flame thrower, fueled by a gigantic pack on his back. There is a connecting hose from the pack to a fuel-canon held by two hands, in which Girdeux is able to accurately aim the weapon. It shoots flame-gel at an amazing speed and covers well over a football-field's distance. The gel, which appears like a flaming stream of fire, will stick to and cause immense fire from anything it's attached to. The weapon is even capable of killing Gabe in mere seconds if he stays under it for just an entire second (even with a flak jacket on!). The flame lasts on the granite architecture of the Freedom Memorial for about 1 minute before leaving a black singing area where the fire once was. The gel can be dodged, but it's difficult to do...the best option for Gabe was to hide behind columns or the Lincoln Memorial itself. Famous Quotes :What makes Girdeaux's cliched quotes so popular is not that they are any bit original (as they are not) but rather his French accent that completes them, making them better and unique to his character. While one person can say "You can't hurt me!" if Girdeaux says it, it's so much more intimidating and worthwhile...not to mention entertaining. "You've got nowhere to run!" "Where are you, Logan?" "You can't hide forever!" "Hahahaha!" (upon lighting Gabe on fire) "You can't run forever!" "You can't win, Logan!" "Is that the best you can do?!" "You're going to need a bigger gun!" "You'll have to do better than that!" "You can't hurt me, Logan!" "Hold still!" "Where did you go, Logan?" "There you are!" (only on Hard Difficulty) "Goodbye, Logan!" "You're going to burn!" "Can't stand a hit, Logan?" "Having fun yet?" "Time to die now!" In fact, in SF3's multiplayer, he's also prone to taunting his enemies although Jason Cusson is not the voice actor in the game: "How do you want to be cooked? Flame-broiled?" "I don't like the way you smell!" "You're going down!" "It's an honor for me to kill you!" Reference Category:Syphon Filter Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Characters